My Dearest (A Hyperdimension Neptunia fanfic)
by KangaNep
Summary: This is a fanfiction based off the Neptunia franchise. Grey (My OC) received an invitation to attend Gamindustri Academy and was immediately transported as he accepted the invitation. As he was transported to Gamindustri, while falling from the sky, he landed on the CPU of Lastation, Noire.


**Hey guys. So this particular story was already published in wattpad and I wanted to republish this here because I heard that this is a good place to publish fanfics. So here's a brief info. This story is an OC x Noire (you know what that means) and the story is kind of long...like really long, but for now, I'll just publish the first chapter. This was my very very first Neptunia fanfic and I'm just a novice writer too XD I hope you enjoy reading!**

\--

I drag my scythe through the training program and the door is shut behind me. Rafaella gives me the thumbs up and she activates the program. A first wave of monsters appears in front of me; a werewolf, goblins and such. I simultaneously kill them one by one and they disappear into particles.

A second wave of monsters appears and it looks like a big robot and has werewolves by its side. As the werewolves are running towards them, I swing my scythe and kill them all with one swing. I let my guard down a bit and another wolf is running towards me. As it leaps at me and attempts to bite me, I quickly grab my pistol and shoot it in the head and it disappears into particle.

The robot then walks closer to me and it shoots its missiles at me. I run behind it while dodging the incoming missiles. I slice of its feet and I pull the clutch and a blaze of fire surrounds the blade. I stab the robot in a skyrocket speed due to the propellant across its body, I step back a bit and it exploded into bits.

My daily training is now finish, Rafaella comes into the program. She is a young, petite woman and always wears a smile on her face since she's a very cheery and friendly woman. She has emerald eyes and she also has a long orange hair that is tied into a pony tail. A small part of her hair on the right side of her head is curled. And she wears a white coat, black skirt, black tights and heels.

"That was totally awesome Grey!" Her bright emerald eyes are sparkling like she was totally amazed.

"Well, you did teach me how to handle a scythe." Well, Rafaella taught me how to use a scythe at a very young age, the scythe I'm using was originally hers and she gave it to me.

"But still you are awesome, way more awesome than I am! I never taught you'll mod your scythe." Oh yeah, I did added a propellant and a clutch at the handle so every time I pull the clutch, not only the blade will be surrounded with fire and also it will make my swing my scythe in a rocket like speed. "I'm going to step outside a bit, so I'll be right back." Rafaella goes outside the training program and exits the building. I also exit the training program and I grab a book and started reading it, a fantasy book to be exact.

The more I read, the more I learn how different this world is compared to the books I have read. There is this one book, that the world they're living is called earth, compared from earth to this world I'm living, this world has a mixture of the empire state and modern world, a world where monsters, empire and technology exists, which is kind of unique. I always question myself, what it's like to live in a different world. And suddenly, Rafaella barges inside here.

"Grey! I have a letter for you." Rafaella approaches me and she hands me a letter.

I grab the letter from her hands. I open the envelope and grab the letter inside. It says:

You've been invited to join our academy which is Gamindustri Academy. Just write down your signature at the bottom if you're interested.

-Histoire from Planeptune

Huh. An invitation from another school...well that's a bit sudden. And...why do I have to sign my signature on the letter? I don't even know where this Planeptune is.

"Oh my! You should totally go!" Rafaella is insisting me to go...but I'm not too sure.

"I don't know...I have no idea where this academy is?" I let out a sigh.

"You should go. Maybe you can learn something new beyond my expertise." Well...she's not totally wrong, I do want to get stronger...to avenge my parents...the empire killed them when I was a child. My memory was hazy, the only thing I remember is that Rafaella saved me back then.

"I guess you're right. Can I borrow a pen?" Rafaella happily grabs a pen from her pocket and she hands it to me. I sign down my name that ids indicated in the letter.

"What the?" The letter from my hands then floats midair and it glows brightly, eventually it turns into a some sort of portal. Without hesitation, I approach the portal while still holding on to my scythe and everything goes white.

As I am still standing in place, I can feel air all around my body. Hm? It feels like I'm...falling, I look down and I can see the clouds all around me...I am falling...wait...I'm falling?

"AHHHHHH!!!" I am screaming as I am falling through the sky. This is really really bad. I am soooo going to die. And that's not all, there's a person just below me. "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE" I scream as loud as I can to warn the person below me but it's too late, I land on top of them. "Ouch...man...how come I didn't get any bruises, let alone I didn't die?" As I pat my shoulders, I can feel something on my butt.

"Can you please get off me, this instant?!" A person yells at me, not just any person it's a woman.

I quickly get off of her and she stands up like it's nothing to her. As I look at her, she looks pretty mature, maybe around my age. She has pail-fair skin, with very long black hair about waist length; she also has worn up in long pigtails with two-piece black and blue ribbons. She also has her bangs neatly combed and has red eyes. And lastly she's wearing a fancy dress consisting of dark blue, red, white and small amounts of gold and she wears a pair of gray boots.

"Um hello? What's with everyone using me as a land cushion especially that idiot Neptune." She complains. It's just an accident though...and who's this Neptune she speaks of?

"Oh sorry, I was transported here from my town to here but I didn't expect that I'll be falling from the sky." I try to explain myself to her.

"I think, you're the fellow that Histoire has been scouting, but I can't talk right now, just head to our academy that way." She points where the academy is while running from the opposite direction. I wanted to stop her but man she's damn too fast...maybe it's best if I should follow her.

I run towards the direction she's heading, there I hide in a bush. What's she doing there in the field? And some creatures are coming towards her.

"Is that...a slime thing with a dog face??" I whisper to myself. I've never seen such creatures like this back in my town or even heard about them. She's wielding a rapier and she gracefully kills those dog thing creatures. She didn't even break a sweat like it's nothing. Another wave of enemies is coming, and it's...a horse with wings??? I snap out in an instance and I get in position; grab my pistol from my holster and started shooting them.

"Uni!?" She turns around and she sees me. "What are you doing here? I can handle them myself!" What is she so mad about? I am just trying to help here.

"Hey lady! What's your problem? Why do you have to get yourself so worked up? I'm just here trying to help you out!" And suddenly, the horses with wings are running towards us. "Okay, just enough with the chit chats and kill those things." She nods in agreement and hacks and slashes through the wave of horses and they disappear into dust of crystals. The girl then walks toward me and she let out a sigh.

"Look just go to the academy like I said and I'll take care of them." Okay, she's pretty much mad...but-

"Look out!" A dragon then plummets down from the ground and it grabs the girl with its claw. She is trying to break free from that dragon's grasp but no luck. I don't have what it takes to defeat that thing but I must save her. I aim my gun and started shooting it, but the dragon didn't even flinch or even react to the bullets like it was nothing. I pull the clutch of my scythe and a blaze surrounds the blade and I started slashing the dragon. My scythe didn't even left a single scratch on the dragon but I did stagger it making the dragon let go of the girl from its claws and that's highly enough, I catch her with my arms and I let her go and the two of us run away from the dragon.

After some running, we eventually manage to get away from the dragon and we reach the academy safely.

"*Pant* Are you suicidal? You could've *pant" gotten us both killed. As I said, I can take care of it myself you idiot." Wow, I'm deeply hurt; she calls me an idiot on our first meeting and I am kind of offended from it.

"Look...I just can't let you fight those things alone." I let out a sigh.

"I'm a CPU and I am strong enough to beat those." A CPU? What the hell is that?

"But you didn't break free from that dragon's clutch though." I let out a sigh afterwards.

"That's because you distracted me and let my guard down you dummy." Oh...good point though. "But...this is strange...normally, an ancient dragon spawns in dungeons and not in the open field." She added. I really have no idea what is she talking about and I can't believe a dragon came out of nowhere.

"Where are we anyway? This place is called Planeptune right? But I've never heard about this place."

"Oh, that's because you were transported from your dimension to ours." Wait, what? Did...I just trigger from what I have said earlier about what it's like to live in a different world?

"So, that explains it. What do you call this world anyway?" I ask.

"It's Gamindustri, it's where we CPUs rule on each nations. This world consists of 4 nations which are Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee and Leanbox. I am the CPU of Lastation." A CPU must be like a president or something...a powerful position. "Come and let's go meet Histoire."

I nod and follow her through the campus, it's not that big actually, just a couple of rooms but the inside is pretty much cool, and we reach the principal's room. We enter the room and there I see a fairy looking girl sitting on a floating book. She has soft blonde hair and has her bangs curl in both directions; her hair is worn up in pigtails. She wears a loose purple dress, her shoes are white and her wings resemble widespread butterfly wings

"Goodness I've been waiting for you Grey, and I had to send IF to fetch you and it looks like you made here safe and sound." She said in a soft and calming voice.

"I actually got late in purpose...you see, I've follow this lady over here in some sort of field where she battles some monsters, and a dragon came out of nowhere and-" Histoire then cuts me off.

"Wait did you say dragon?" Histoire asks just to confirm and I nod in response." Oh my, you must exterminate it at once, Noire can you still fight?" Histoire looks at the girl's location and ask her.

"Yes lady Histoire."

"Good, maybe you and Neptune are enough to defeat it." And someone appears in the door way.

"Hello! Histy! Neptune is here in a flash!" And a girl with a purple hair appears. She has a short hair with somewhat messy bangs with many stands sticking up. She wears a big white and purple hoodie like dress and has a big zipper with an N on it and around her neck she wears a white choker.

"Grey, you should follow them, just in case." Histoire orders me to join them and I nod in response.

And the three of us go back to where the Dragon lies. As we've reach our destination, Neptune and I believe Noire is her name starts glowing and also their appearance is also changing; Neptune has now her hair very long and the colour of it is now dark iliac purple and it's worn in twintail brads and her clothes resembles a skintight leotard and the colour of her eyes is now blue and she wields a samurai sword. Her body is somewhat more matured than her original form.

As for Noire her hair turns pure white and has her hair down and her eyes turn in a glowing teal. She wears I believe it's called a turtleneck leotard. And her rapier turns into a sword.

Not just their appearance changed but also their personality, Neptune is somewhat more matured and Noire is more serious and confident than ever before. And the two flies over the dragon and started attacking it.

"Cross Combination" Neptune shouts and started hack n slashing the dragon, launch it to the air and strikes it down.

"Lace ribbon dance!" As the name suggests she slashes her sword in some sort of dance. And the Dragon disappears into a dust of crystals. The two of them flies back to me and revert to their original forms. I am speechless on how cool they were... and here I am having my scythe having no effects on the dragon...

"What are you looking at?" Noire asks me. That's...kind of rude of her...

"Oh...it's just how cool the two of you to take down that dragon with ease."

"You betcha bud! No one messes with Neptune and this miss loney loner over here." Noire looks at Neptune with an angry face.

"Who are you calling a loner! Let's just report back to Histoire and get this day done and go back to our respective basilicoms. I still have work to do" And Noire started walking off from us. Neptune and I eventually follows Noire and we pick up the pace with her walking.

"Hey, hey what's your name?" Neptune asks for my name.

"It's Grey. You are really cool back there, when I try to strike that dragon down, it didn't even left a single scratch on it."

"Aww shucks, let's just get you a better gear then. By the way, I'm Neptune, Protagonist of protag! And also I'm the CPU of Planeptune." Protagonist of protag? I have no idea what's she talking about...

"What's a CPU by the way?" I ask.

"Hm...A CPU is...um...A little help here Noire" She asks Noire for help, and Noire lets out a sigh.

"Console Patron Unit or CPU for short, it's we goddesses who governs and protect our lands. Like I said from before I'm the CPU of Lastation Seriously Neptune, you should know this stuff even as a CPU yourself." And Noire scolds Neptune afterwards. So Neptune is also a CPU. "What's your name by the way?" Noire asks.

"It's Grey." I'm pretty sure she managed to heard my name right, even after Neptune asking for my name.

"Grey huh...cool name." My face turns red a bit...no one actually compliments my name.

"Uh...it's not like I find it cool or anything." And she walks faster than usual, leaving Neptune and I behind.

"Don't worry about Noire, she can be a bit of a Tsundere" Tsundere? I have no idea what's a tsundere. "On the side note, Noire means black right? And your name is grey which is close to the color black" She winks at me.

"Sure...though I have no idea what you are trying to say..." Well...the theme of Noire's clothes is black...but as for me...my parents gave me the name Grey because of the color of my eyes which is color gray.

And the three of us report back to Histoire. As we reach the academy, we go inside and head towards the principal's office. Noire reports to Histoire that they succeeded into killing the dragon. Histoire then dismisses us.

"Oh, Grey, you can start coming to the academy starting next week. This school is held during Monday to Wednesday only since the CPUs are also busy with their jobs" Oh right, Noire did mentioned about she still has work to do.

"Oh...where should I be staying by the way?" I ask.

"From here on out, you can start living in Planeptune's Basilicom...just think of it as Neptune's home and workplace." A Basilicom huh? I have never heard of a word basilicom before but it must be a huge place.

"Yipeeee!" Neptune shouts in joy. "We now have a new family member!" She added. "Hey hey, let's fetch Nepgear and eat pudding on the way home." She holds my hand and takes me where Nepgear is. We step outside the principal's room and Neptune takes me to the backside of the academy and there is a girl that looks like Neptune.

"Oh big sis!" A girl calls out to Neptune. "Who's that person beside you?" She asks as she looks at me.

"Oh he's Grey, a transfer student from another dimension." Neptune introduces me to the girl.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Nepgear and I am also big sister's younger sister, I hope we can be friends." She introduces herself neatly. I really can't tell which of them is the big sister here. Nepgear looks a little older than Neptune and she's noticeably taller than her. She has long lilac purple hair almost waist in length with few loose strands of long hair curling down. Her outfit is somewhat similar to Neptune's but with more reserved styling, almost resembling a school uniform consisting of a white jacket-dress with purple lining consisting of thin double white stripes. She also wears a white choker like Neptune.

"Goodbye Uni, I'll be going now."

She waves goodbye to her friend and the three of us heads outside the academy and we head to where their basilicom is located. This day marks the day where my adventure begins.


End file.
